


Favors, Fluoride, and Fights?

by DScully2019



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Humor, Revenants, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Waverly needs a smallish favor from Nicole and in typical Earp fashion things go sideways!EFA Fic Challenge Prompt... "toothpaste"





	Favors, Fluoride, and Fights?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first go at a challenge...let's see how it goes! Regardless this was fun to write and hopefully y'all will like it!

  Nicole approached the bar, watching as the love of her life helped Doc serve drinks to the packed bar.  Leaning on the bar the red-head shot a dimpled smile at the brunette.  “Hey, Waves.  Are you almost ready?”

  Moving around the bar like it was second nature Waverly gave the Deputy a remorseful look.  “I can’t leave Doc in the weeds like this.  Summer called in sick for her shift.”  She then bounced on the balls of her feet and scrunched up her face.  “I also might need a favor.”

  Hiding her disappointment, Nicole nodded.  “Anything.”

  The brunette leaned forward and pointed to the end of the bar, raising her eyebrows she gave Nicole the sweetest smile she could muster.  “Take Wynonna home?”

  The deputy followed Waverly’s eyes to the end of the bar.  “But that.  Anything, but that.”  Nicole tried to give her girlfriend her best puppy-dog eyes, but she wasn’t prepared for the look Waverly gave her first.  Groaning she dropped her head onto the bar.  “Yes, okay, fine.”

  Nicole felt hands tugged her face up.  Once she was met with Waverlys’ rich hazel gaze she started to relax again.  “You’re the best, baby.”   Nicole allowed herself to be pulled into a quick kiss.  As she pulled back Waverly whispered into Nicoles ear.  “I’ll make it up to you later.”  As she straightened up, Waverly spoke louder.  “I have to get back to work.”

  Sighing the red-head was about to seek Wynonna out, but before she could move an arm dropped heavily across her shoulders.  “Uh, gross Officer Haught-to-trot.  That’s my sister.”  As Wynonna made a gagging noise in her face Nicole was assaulted by Wynonna’s breath.

  “Jesus, Wynonna how much have you had to drink.”  Nicole waved her hand in front of her face trying to get the smell to dissipate.

  Standing up a little straighter Wynonna looked around the bar, locking eyes with Waverly.  “Not nearly enough to stay here.”  She practically shouted across the bar.  Dropping her head close to Nicole again she smiled mischievously.  “Waves cut me off.”  She dropped the volume of her voice speaking conspiratorially into Nicoles’ ear.  “Let’s get out of here and head to Pussy Willows.  I can totally get 8 seconds on that bull right now.”

  Nicole almost immediately denied the request, but then thought better of it.  It would be so much easier to get the clearly drunk brunette out of the bar if she thought she was going to another bar.  “Great idea, let’s go!”  Moving towards the door Nicole grabbed Wynonna’s hand, locking the brunettes’ arm down onto her shoulders.

  “Great idea.”  Wynonna mumbled to herself and narrowed her eyes as she was pulled out of the bar.  “Since when do you think my ideas are good, much less great.”

  Nicole just kept pushing forward, hoping to get the Heir into her cruiser before Wynonna really came to her senses.  “What?”  She chuckled nervously.  “I think you have great ideas all the time!”  Releasing Wynonna’s arm as they got closer, Nicole started pushing her to the car.  “Now, get in the car so we can get there faster.”

  Wynonna dug the heels of her boots in just before Nicole was able to reach for the door handle.  “Hold up, Ginger Spice.  Are you taking me to the drunk tank or something?”  Wynonna spun on her heel wobbling just slightly.  Now facing the deputy, she crossed her arms over her chest.

  Nicole shook her head rapidly keeping her features serious.  “Absolutely not!”

  Realization flooded the brunettes’ features.  “Waverly told you to take me home!”  Wynonna pointed at the officer and shook her head a smirk slowly forming on her lips.  “You’re so whipped.”

  “Wynonna-” Nicole drew out her name and looked up into the sky as if to ask some deity from above for help.  “Can you please for once make this easy for me?”

  The Heir leaned against the Police Cruiser.  “What’s in it for me?”

  Nicole’s head snapped to look at Wynonna.  She had fully expected the brunette to just stroll back into the bar and ignore her.  As she stood there with her mouth slightly open Wynonna shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands around a little bit as if to ask again.  “Um...”  The red-heads brow furrowed.  “What do you want?”  Somehow Nicole knew she was going to regret this entire interaction, but still she had to try.  She forced herself to stand a little straighter, she was a trained police officer after all.  She had trained for negotiations at the academy.  Certainly, she could handle her girlfriends’ sister.

  The smirk grew impossibly wider.  “Oh, you naïve puppy.”  Wynonna rubbed her chin as if she was trying to decide what all of her demands would be.  “I don’t know if you are aware, but the walls at the Homestead are very thin.  How about for the next couple of weeks you invite Waverly over to your place so I can have a little peace and quiet.”

  The deputy’s cheeks flushed as she looked at the ground needing to avoid Wynonna’s gaze.  “Yeah, I can do that.”  She rubbed the back of her neck still keeping her eyes anywhere other than on Wynonna.

  “Great!  Starting tonight.”  Wynonna hit the roof of the cruiser before opening the passenger door.  “I’m inviting Doc over.”  As she sat in the car Wynonna waggled her eyebrows at Nicole and slammed the door shut.

  Groaning as she walked around to the driver’s side Nicole started to try to think of ways to convince Waverly to stay at her place instead of going to Homestead.  When she opened the door, Nicole saw Wynonna boots resting on the dash of the cruiser.  “No.”  Shot the brunette an annoyed look as Nicole pushed the boots off her dashboard.

  Frowning Wynonna dropped her feet back onto the floorboard and shot the deputy a petulant look.

~~~~

  A little reluctant Nicole turned the cruiser into the parking lot of the convince store.  “I need to grab something real quick.  Can you stay here and behave yourself or do I need to cuff you?”  As the words left her mouth Nicoles’ head dropped slightly knowing the teasing that was coming.

  “Oh, Naughty-Haughty!  Actually, we didn’t negotiate a stop.”  Wynonna tapped her cheek and furrowed her brows.  “I think I’m going to need a bottle of whiskey.”

 “Fine.”  Nicole snatched the keys out of the ignition and started to exit the vehicle.

  “Whoa there, Haught-Wings.  I’m coming with you.”  Wynonna pushed the door open and looked at Nicole over her shoulder.  “I don’t want you to think you can get away with garbage whiskey.”

  Tucking the keys into her pocket Nicole shook her head as they entered the store.  “Do you really need more whiskey, Earp?”

  Wynonna laughed out loud.  “I don’t think anyone has ever uttered that sentence before.  Come on, liquor is this way.”  The deputy had been looking on the opposite direction even though she was following Wynonna closely.

  The next thing she knew Nicole slammed into Wynonna’s back.  “What the hell, Wynonna?”  Looking up the first thing she saw was the back of Wynonna’s leather jacket as she stood stock still.  Raising her eyes to look over the brunette’s shoulder Nicole spotted a group of four men coming out of the liquor aisle.

  “Shit.”  The Heir’s voice was barely a whisper.  “Back it up, Haught.”

  Following Wynonna’s instructions, they ducked down a nearby aisle.  Nicole’s head swam as she assessed their situation.  She definitely recognized at least three of those men from the trailer park.  “Do you have Peacemaker?”  Nicole’s whisper came out a little harsher then she had intended.

  “Do you think I’d be hiding in the tampon aisle if I had Peacemaker?!”  Wynonna spit back at her before peaking around the corner trying to see where the Revenants had gone.  Keeping her voice low Wynonna inched back and nodded.  “I think they left.”  They were huddled together waiting for an extra minute to make sure the coast was clear.

  “Look at that boys, it’s the Heir.  It must be our lucky night.”  The two women slowly stood up as a gravelly voice came from behind them.

  Standing up Nicole turned to face the four men and rested her hands on her duty belt.  She gave them a subtle nod.  “We’re not looking for trouble tonight guys.”  Behind her, Nicole heard the lone employee shifting towards the door.

  The men all exchanged a hearty laugh with one another.  “Well, I guess it’s unfortunate that trouble found you.”

  Wynonna stepped up beside the deputy.  “Really guys, I’m still a little lit.  I’d really like to keep my buzz; can we just take a night off?”  She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.  “You pretend I’m not the Heir and I’ll pretend you aren’t demons that I need to send back to hell?”  Her voice lifted in a question as she finished off her sentence.

  “Not a chance.”  The four closed on the duo.  “You’re mine!”  The leader pointed at Wynonna as he approached.

  “Aw, it’s not even Valentines’ Day.”  Wynonna kept talking as she backpedaled.  The brunette then turned her attention back to the deputy.  “What the hell did you need at midnight that was so damn important, Tater-Haught?”

  Huffing Nicole drew her service weapon even though she knew it would only serve to slow the Revenants down.  “I’m out of toothpaste.”

  Wynonna turned to look at Nicole, her eyes blazing.  “We’re about to be killed by RevHeads because you are concerned about your pearly whites at midnight?!”  Nicole started to open her mouth, but Wynonna cut her off.  “I hope you are  **not**  about to tell me about the importance of dental hygiene right now.”  Something flashed in her eyes.  “I guess you better take AIM.”

  Holding her pistol in front of her Nicole squeezed off a couple of rounds causing the lead revenant to fall.  She knew it wouldn’t last long.  “We really should figure out exactly how we are getting out of this, Wynonna!”

  “It’s too bad we can’t summon a COLGATE.”  As she fired a couple more rounds Nicole heard Wynonna snickering to herself, and the second Revenant fell.  The odds were a little more balanced, even if it was only for a short time.  Wynonna ran forward and grabbed something off the shelf.  “Hey, look, ARM & HAMMER!”  Wynonna swung the claw hammer she had taken, connecting with the side of the Revenants head and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.  Wynonna closed on the final Revenant.  “I guess it’s time we got UPCLOSE!”  Swinging the hammer again the brunette actually missed, but Nicole covered her by running up to the fourth.  She attempted to punch him not wanting to fire wide and hit Wynonna by accident.

  The deputy grunted as the final revenant ducked her swing and followed up by hitting her exposed side.  “Wynonna!”   _Revenants hit hard._  Nicole thought as she crumbled to the ground holding what could possibly be a cracked rib.

  “Don’t be so SENSODYNE, I’m on it!”  Wynonna smirk only widened as she approached their final target. She flanked the Revenant and managed to grapple his neck.  With a quick jerk using the hammer for extra leverage she heard it snap.  Wynonna jumped up and let out a victorious whoop.  Turning around the brunette held out her hand to the deputy.  “Come on, Red.”

  Outside the store Nicole caught a flash of lights as the sheriff’s car flew onto the lot.  Reluctantly Nicole took the offered hand allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.  “Mother Goose!”  As she was jerked to her feet the pain that shot down her spine.  Sucking in a breath Nicole grabbed her throbbing side, and braced herself against the shelf.  “Nedley’s here.”  She exhaled slowly through the stinging pain.

  “I can see that.  I think you’ve been spending too much time with my sister.”  Wynonna gently clapped her back.  “You okay, Haught?”

  Nodding Nicole moved to the front of the store to greet the Nedley and explain what happened.  By the time they were done telling him their story the Revenants had already cleared out.  The trio discussed the situation and decided that it would be spun as a robbery gone wrong.

~~~~

  Lying on her bed, freshly showered Nicole stretched out wincing slightly at the pull on her side.  After they had finished up at the scene Nedley had agreed to take Wynonna out to the Homestead so Nicole could go directly home.  At some point Nicole had sent Waverly a text asking her to come over and cuddle.  So, the deputy wasn’t caught off guard when she heard the front door open.

  “Babe, where are you?”  Waverly’s voice called out and Nicole couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face is she tried.

  “Bedroom.”  When she called out her location Calamity Jane decided she had enough and was going to leave.  However, in typical cat form she didn’t just hop off the bed and leave.  Instead she chose to walk across Nicole’s torso.  And somehow managed to time her stroll so that the moment Waverly walked into the room was the precise moment that tiny paw came into contact with her tender ribs.  Unable to completely suppress a grunt of pain Nicole bit the inside of her cheek and curled up just slightly.

  Waverly rushed into the room and sat on the bed next to Nicole peeling back the blanket and lifting her sleepshirt.  The large purple bruise that had started to deepen was exposed, and Waverly’s eyes shot up to meet Nicole’s. “Are you okay?”  The red-head nodded. “My poor baby.” The brunette brushed a strand of hair behind Nicoles’ ear. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get ready for bed.”  Nicole relaxed back into the mattress and closed her eyes. Waverly pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. “Babe, do you have any more toothpaste?”  The deputy’s eyes snapped open and she groaned as she sank into her pillow. 


End file.
